


Blue waves

by Lieju



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Human!Peridot, Mermaid!Lapis, Ronado&Peridot friendship, nerd!Ronaldo, so canon Ronaldo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A human Peridot meets a mermaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue waves

 

Peridot felt this had been long time coming.

She sighed, correcting her glasses. “Do you ever think we should just stop this?”

 

Her friend completely ignored her.

 

She nudged him with her foot. "Ronaldo!"

 

"Yeah, so?" he mumbled, before turning to the young woman sitting on the pier with her laptop.

 

He grinned. "This is the next great step in the epic journey that's our career as paranormal investigators! Like a renewed season of our enterprise. Think of it this way: the last season ended with a cliffhanger, we gotta do better this time!"

 

"Cliffhanger? You mean how we got throw out of the pier before we even saw anything? There was nothing. Definitely not a giant zombie squid."

 

She added: "Actually, you ran away, after I fell into the ocean and almost drowned."

 

"Uh, well, you're fine though. I never said the life of a paranormal investigator was easy or safe!"

 

Peridot wondered at what point the high school anime club had turned into a 'paranormal investigations agency'. Has it been before the membership had somehow dwindled to just her and Ron?

 

Although it wasn't like they didn't talk about anime and scifi while hunting for ghost-marmosets. And there had been that time when they had marathoned _Koala-kun no kokoro_ in search of subliminal messages from sentient rocks while complaining about how the spinoff got everything wrong.

 

"Come on, Peri, give me a hand."

 

Peridot looked up from the screen and frowned at the net Ronaldo was struggling with.

"Fishing?"

 

She sighed. "Do you really believe this thing they've been seeing is a giant squid?"

 

Ronaldo huffed. "Of course not. There is no way a giant squid could have been staying hidden in this pier. It's obviously a zombie squid that mostly lays underground, being undead. I mean, if vampire squids exist, why not zombie ones? Makes perfect sense."

 

"And the net?"

Peridot took the other end of the net held out for her.

 

"If we put on a net between these two piers anything that has to go through there will get caught."

 

Not even sure why, Peridot took the net and started fastening it between the wooden columns.

 

* * *

 

 

Peridot looked around, suspicious.

But the pier was abandoned. And she was certain Ronaldo would be at home watching the newest episode of Game of Chairs.

 

She peered into the dark water, trying to find the net. She couldn't see anyth-

She missed the arms that reached from the ocean until they pulled her in, and she fell to the water with a splash.

 

"Iih!"

 

The water around her lifted, cradling her.

 

"My 3DS! I have my 3DS in my pocket!"

 

The familiar laughter rang through the night and Peridot found herself lifted to the pier.

 

"Lapis!"

 

The mermaid smiled, her deep-blue tail swishing in the water. She lifted the net and waved it.

"This yours?"

 

"I came here to take it back, okay?" Peridot explained. "Just, you know, you or someone else wouldn't get caught-"

 

"I was caught once," the mermaid interrupted her. "And will never be again."

 

There was something wild in her eyes, that reminded Peridot of all those stories of mermaids and sirens capturing people and dragging them underwater, holding them as their prisoner forever...

 

But then she smiled, and all those doubts were washed away. This mermaid had saved her when she had dropped into the ocean, after all.

 

The human stumbled up. "A-anyway, I brought my laptop, a-and we can watch that show I told you about, it has a magical girl team that turn into mermaid-pop idols to fight for justice, and the sub is superior but you can't read so-"

 

And of course it had a love story between a human and the mermaid princess, and they'd kiss in episode 12 and then Peridot could lean to Lapis and not probably kiss her but maybe say something like 'hey, that happened' and maybe she could try stretching her arm around the mermaid and ask her to be her girlfriend-

 

Lapis gave her a look. "What if your friend comes here too? Besides, aren't you wet?"

 

Peridot stopped in her tracks. "Uh, a bit."

And she still wasn't sure how her 3DS was...

 

"Maybe some other night," Lapis suggested.

She gestured Peridot closer.

 

And her lips met the human's in a kiss.

 

And then quickly, she retreated, and with a smile and a swish of her tail, the mermaid was gone.

 

It took maybe a minute for Peridot's brain to catch up with the events.

 

So, that had went well, probably? Not that she was sure if this meant they were dating or not, though...

 

Maybe she should mention this to Ronaldo. Not that he would have any relevant advice, but it could be nice telling people she had a girlfriend now.

 

But she'd keep the fact she was a mermaid to herself. Ronaldo didn't need to be encouraged with this paranormal business.

 

 

 


End file.
